10 things
by Insane-Random-Girl-17
Summary: Alena is itachi's girlfriend the akatsuki named ten thing weird about her. itachi rembers some of the things.
1. Little Things

there was a few things about Itachi's roommate/partner/girlfiend that was strange. Oc : Alena 5'3 pale white, light brown hair and hazel brown green eyes

Akatsuki

_Itachi_

**1. She would call Itachi Ita**

why did she say ow to him they didnt know.

_She called him that cause she didnt want to call him ChiChi._

* * *

><p>"Itachi i need a nickname for you!" Alena Said randomly as we were camping in the forset for a misson.<p>

"And whatname would that be." I was hoping she wouldnt pick weasel.

"hmmm... well i could call you ita ita or chi chi... im going with ita." she said witha smile.

"ohh and why?" i was curious.

"I used chi chi to say boobs when i was little." She said looking to the side.

"hn." was the only response i could think of to that.

* * *

><p><strong>2. her left arm was always bandanged<strong>

She Cuts herSelf.

_She was burned when she was four didnt want emey's to see the weakness area._

* * *

><p>"Al?" i Asked my partner.<p>

"Yes?" she replyed

"Why is your left arm covered at all times?" I had been curious for a while.

"Oh when i was four my brother accadently spilt insta ramen on it try to make me breakfeast." She said looking and it.

"That doesnt seem so bad."

"boiling hot water with the pot." She said smiling. "Dad refused to take me to the doctor till like 2 hours later because he didnt want to pay ER fees. Mom came home early to me crying on the floor with kenth freaking out and Dad watching sports, thuse i went to the hosptil an hour ealier then my appoinoment"

"Who old was your brother?" i asked

"Let me see im 16 your 18 so he is in his 20 then ... he was eight!." She un rolled the bandages to show me the huge scar the streched from her elbow to her wrist.

"I cover it so enemies dont see as a weak spot and aim for the scar tissue, cause when you cut it... it hurt like hell." she said simply. my hand ran ver the healed tissue. the feeling was strange.

* * *

><p><strong>3. She brust into random song<strong>

She was crazy

_Thought of an unpleasent memoery_

* * *

><p>There's a hole in my heart and a picture in a frame<br>Driving me insane  
>But the wind and the land and the fire and the rain<br>Always stay the same  
>Ayayaj<br>While I roll with the wind  
>Bringing distance to everything<br>Ayayaj wohoow Ayayaj-

"Al why are you singing?"

"rembered my moms death trying to earse it from meh brain". She said as if she was talking about a movie

"Conutuine then.." i Said it didnt matter her voice was always betauiful when she sang.

"have to start a new song now that you interrupted emh!" she stuck her tonuge out the began a new song.

Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep,  
>And carry you down into sleep<br>Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,  
>And carry you down into sleep.<p>

Guileless son, I'll shape your belief  
>And you'll always know that your father's a thief<br>And you won't understand the cause of your grief  
>But you'll always follow the voices beneath...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>4. She always wore an under shirt<strong>

always cold

_felt safer with it_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Ita have you seen my undershirt?" Al asked when a walked back into our room. i looked at her then turned away qucickly did i mention she was in a bra and jeans?

"Its in the wash... just put a shirt on."

"But i feel naked with out one!"Floding her arms with a normal shirt in her arms

"... you are.." she lookedd down.

"See!"She put her shirt on...

* * *

><p><strong>5. Screamed when you touched her hair<strong>

Had probelms

_Vain about hair_

* * *

><p>i saw a man being taken to jail and my new girlfriend stroming off.<p>

"Al? what happen?" worried abut her.

"He touched my hair, i screamed ninja came and drgged him away."

"why did-"

"Im vain about my hair stuiped styist kept chopping it off." she said touching the elbow length hair.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Never let you touched the diamond ring on her left middle finuger.<strong>

Engagged to Itachi In sercetcy

_Family heirloom_

* * *

><p>I stared at the ring when i touched it she snatched her hand away.<p>

"Sorry but this ring is important to me." She strachted her head then took it off letting my see it.

"Do you have another b oyfriend." I said darkly

"Wh-What?" She looked shock.

"sorry fiance!" i knew i was getting jelous and angry i felt betrayed.

"NO itachi that a family heiraloom i just found in my trunck under my bed, it's passed down to every female in my family." She said her eyes stared at me lovingly put the ring back on her fingure.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Laughs at Sasuke's name.<strong>

To make Itachi mad.

_She broke it down Sas - Uke_

* * *

><p>"Soooo... your brothers name is Sasuke?" she asked one evening<p>

"yes?" i said turning the page in my book.

"Your parents pick the perfect name for him" she said giggleing i took a sip of water

"hm?"

"SAS- Sassy Uke- bottom in gay sex." i chcoked a little one the water "probably with naruto.." and insert spit take here.

"ohh wait his with orochimaru now... !" she was rolling around on the ground holding her head "BAD IMAGES!"

* * *

><p><strong>8. Never let people touch her<strong>

Germ a phobic

_Brother use to fight and choker her out. [made pass out]_

* * *

><p>I hadgrabbed her hand when she snatched it back. "ohh Itachi sorry!"<p>

She held my larger hand in her tiny one. "My brother use to start fights with me, *she rubbed the back of her neck with her other hand* i would always lose and ended up blacking out."

i was confused arent you suppose to PROTECT your younger siblings not ABUSE them. ESPEACILLY girls?

"Why?" i asked gerenally confused

"Because i needed to toughn up acrodding to him, to him i wasnt a girl or a guy." she explained shurgging.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Never talks about her past<strong>

Something bad happend?

_No one asks._

* * *

><p>"Hey Al?" i asked from our bed "Yeah?" i heard from the bathroom were she was brushing her teeth. i saw her lean against the door frame of the bathroom and bedroom. Her night was refeclting the bathroom light on.<p>

"Why do only ever talk about your past with me?" she was slient for a mintue the "hang on.." she finished brushing her teeth.

"No one aked." she said turing the light off and close the bathroom door.

"Neither did i."

"You have this hurt look in your eyes so i have to explain."

that made me feel bad. "Your dont have to.."

"it makes feel better, plus i like you knowing things about me." she said sliping into bed with me.

she knew how to make my heart better faster, even if she didnt know

* * *

><p><strong>10. randomly gives gifts<strong>

Going soft

_Its a hoilday from were she's from_

* * *

><p>"Hey Ita!" Alena ran and hugged me from behind. "Here this is for you!" she said handing me a present.<p>

"ohh and whats this for?"

"Its chirstmas silly!"

"Chirstmas?"

"Oh yea you guys praze buddha, well my god who we call god, son was born today blah blah tis the season to be jolly falalalalalala give to the world and never get anything in returen... summary we give gifts excepting nothing in return." she said boredly

"so do i get you somthing.?"

"you can but its about givning and never recieving and pain gave us two weeks off."

"why?"

"where i come from i get weeks off for christmas and new years." she said smiling like a cherisire cat

"pain goes easy one you."

"Duh! his fiance in my best friend!."

"Fiance? He propsed to Onee-Chan?" I was upset how dare he propse to my older sister without asking me.

"well he's going to do it tonight, he asked me last week."

"You think Yunna's going to say yes?"

"i hope so ... i think she would..."

i opeaned the gift to see a promise ring.

"dont guys give this to the girl."

she shurgged "yea buutt your to shmexy so i want to try keep the other girls paws of you." she said kissing me

yea she the girl i love even with her flaws.


	2. Morning

When he awoke in the morning she was the first thing he saw.

The tiny smile fell upon his face as he watched her, she looked so peaceful.

Itachi looked at he's hand, the promise ring she gave him rested on his ring finger.

He never guessed that once he's mission finished he would actually have a chance of having a semi-normal life.

Kissing the crown of Alena's head he raised from bed and ready himself for the day.

Raising before his love was normal, rarely was she awake before him.

Though she was the one to sleep last, even after Pein.

Once ready for the day he tried to wake her, but Alena was never one to awake unless it was important.

How this girl with her strange corks and random moments captured he's heart was unknown.

He was content with her sleeping the day away if it ment she didn't have to deal with the men in this place.

He recalls her friends by favoritism: His Onee-chan, Madara, Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Pein and Kisame

She did have troubles with: Konan, Kakazu and Tobi.

Even though Tobi and Madara are the same person, Tobi seems to give her more grief and Madara knows when not to push that button.

Which he finds strange usually Madara pushes the button he doesn't want you to push.

Even she did the impossible of having him listen to her.

"Itachi?" her voice grumbled from the bed.

"Hai?"

"Don't let the flying waffles of doom, . . . steal my burritos.." and her soft light snores returned.

She did sleep talk quite a bit, it was... Kawaii.

She was Kawaii, to him at least.


End file.
